Losing Gravity
by Terrible Temptation
Summary: On hold for a bit! Yuki commits suicide, and changes the Gravitation cast forever.[minor lemon, lots of pairings]
1. Chapter 1

_Rei says:  
_First shot at a Gravitation fic, so please be nice.  
This is really depressing.  
I'm sorry, Shuichi.

Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation, sadly.

* * *

Losing Gravity - Chapter 1

**Yuki's POV**

_No. I can't do this anymore._

I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror helplessly. What have I become? The pale, tired-looking figure looked back at me. Where had the stunning, drop-dead gorgeous lady-killer gone?

I looked down at the sink, picked up the bottle given to me by the doctor. Fucking pills didn't do anything for me. He said it would cure my depression – something I've been suffering from for a while – but all it's made me do is feel even more like shit. Yesterday I didn't take it. The medicine had been driving me insane, and I finally put my foot down and did not take the recommended dosage for the day. That night I revealed to Shuichi my true feelings – that I loved him. The expression on his face…he looked so incredibly happy, and I could only feel that in return. But, at the same time, I felt an incredible sense of sadness, regret, remorse. I kept it from Shuichi. My 'condition', if you will. I didn't want to get him worried or freaked out. If he knew…he would probably think it's his fault and come to me crying as he always does, clinging to me until I tell him it has nothing to do with him. And it doesn't. I won't lie. Shuichi…he was the best thing to happen to me in the longest time, although I would never admit it. He was a damn brat, sure, but there's something about him that's just…him.

How long has it been since things were normal? Since I felt normal, able to shoot out insults and smartass comments like it was nothing, since…well, since a lot of things. I can't even begin to describe the pain I've been feeling lately. It's nothing like being overstressed and coughing up blood like before. It's a deeper, more desperate feeling. I can't escape it, and the pills don't even help one fucking bit. I sighed angrily, pushing my hair back, inspecting my face further. My eyes. My eyes were different – they looked tired, there were disgusting bags underneath them. I was amazed no one has said anything about my appearance – not even Shuichi. Although, Shuichi probably wouldn't have noticed an atomic bomb sitting in the middle of our living room; he'd just avoid it and head right into the kitchen and grab something to eat.

I don't know how much I can take this feeling anymore. I want out; I want to escape from it. I opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, the zombie-Yuki that had been staring me down previously temporarily leaving my vision. I searched frantically, moving aside bottles and random knickknacks that had made their way into there, trying to find something – ANYTHING – to help me out. I was one second away from going right off the edge. My eyes fell onto a lonely object, gleaming dangerously at me. Razor. I picked it up in my hands, realizing absently that they were trembling.

_A permanent answer to a temporary problem._

Those words rang into my head as I watched the razor, turning it over in my hands as if it were some strange treasure. Would I really do it? Suicide. The people that do it are nutcases, social outcasts, people desperate for attention, former child-stars, druggies…depressed lonely people…

What was I saying? I wasn't lonely. I was depressed, but I had no reason to be. The normal, somewhat rational Eiri Yuki would never attempt suicide, let alone think about it.

I touched the blade of the razor to my wrist, shivering at the way it felt, so cool against my skin. I had no applied enough pressure; I could not even break the skin at this point. Would I really do this?

In my mind, I saw Shuichi, pictured him clearly in my mind. I imagined his voice, telling me he loved me. No. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this to him. If I did this now, I would be forever regretting the decision. Shuichi…he would be devastated. There's no telling what he would end up doing. And not just Shuichi – think about the millions of readers out there that would probably drop dead as well – sort of like what happened when Hide committed suicide. (1)

I paused, dropping the razor into the sink, gripping the sink with two hands. No. Eiri Yuki will not commit suicide. He will not end his life so foolishly, so irrationally.

And yet…

I looked at the sink, at the razor. I looked back at my reflection, at the haggard, shapeless hollow form of the sex-machine I had once looked like. My feelings, the medicine, the pain.

I picked up the razor again. The Yuki in the mirror was crying.

"Shuichi…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

I whistled to myself happily as I made my way back to the house, where Yuki would be waiting. Yuki. My Yuki. No one else's. I couldn't stop the devilish grin from spreading onto my face at the thought of the blonde-haired novelist I've come to call my lover.

"Shuichi, you are one lucky bastard," I said to myself, laughing. Life had been going impossibly great lately. We, Bad Luck, just dropped our most recent album, and it's been selling like crazy. K refuses to let us slack off, which was why at work today it seemed like we've been working extra hard. It doesn't bother me as much as it should. I was having the greatest week of my life. You know why?

Yuki told me he loved me last night.

He's been acting really weird lately, I can't figure out why. Last night, while we were in bed, he told me. I guess maybe that was the reason for his strange mood. He was building up his manly self to finally reveal to me his true feelings.

Shuichi, you are truly the luckiest guy in the world. Life is fucking great. Nothing can bring me down now. I was unstoppable. I was invincible.

"Yuki, I'm ho-ome!" I called out in a sing-song voice, stepping into the house. I giggled, shutting the door behind me. I paused. Silence. "Well, that's weird," I said to myself, furrowing my brows. There was nothing. Not even a, 'I'm in here, you dumbass'.

"Yuki? Yuki?" I set down my stuff, starting to prowl around the darkened apartment like a spy. "Are you playing a game, Yuki-chan? Are you trying to hide from me?" I grinned, peeking around corners. Empty. Empty. All the rooms were empty. No sign of Yuki anywhere. He was really good at hide-and-seek. "I'm going to find you Yuki! I'm going to find you, and leap on you, and…"

I paraded around the house, humming to myself. Yuki was really, really good at hide-and-seek. "You should really know better, Yuki. I will always find you, no matter where you are."

I trailed off, my eyes falling onto the bathroom door. It was the only room where the light was on. There was a silence, and eerie, creepy silence I didn't like. But still, I grinned. I checked every other room in the house. He had to be in there.

I knocked on the door. "Yuki? Yuki, are you in there?" No answer. I cocked my head, straining to hear any sort of sound from the room. Nothing. Strange. "Yuki, I'm coming in, so you'd better get ready!"

I opened the door –

- and my heart stopped.

* * *

Side notes:

(1) - This references to Hide's (of the famed X Japan) suicide. When he died, it was reported that millions of fans all over were then hospitalized for their own attempts/fainting, etc.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! A lot has been happening lately. Please forgive. -bows-

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll have you know I've got many tricks up my sleeve for this story. There's going to be lots of pairings. You'll be seeing one of them at the end of this chapter. ;)

Please **R&R** when you're done. 

* * *

Losing Gravity - Chapter 2

**Hiro's P.O.V.**

I sighed, slinging my guitar case over my shoulder as I hopped off my motorcycle, taking off my helmet. I ruffled my hair into place, feeling exhausted. These past few days have been extremely, extremely busy. And not in the good way, the kind of busy that you know will all be worth something in the end. Ever since Yuki died, things…changed. I have to admit; even I felt sadness that the famous novelist had passed away. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. I found out on the TV first, rather than from Mr. Seguchi or even Shuichi. I haven't seen Shuichi since, and, to be honest, I was missing my best friend terribly. The pain he must be going through now…I only wish I could share in it. Shuichi always came crying to me, for everything, for every little problem he ever got, and now, when he needs someone the most, he's nowhere to be found. Shuichi pulled a disappearing act, and no one has seen him since.

I opened up the door to the N-G Pro Building, heading into the studio. We still had work; life still went on, even if it had become really quiet lately, there were just some things that had to be done. But Shuichi hadn't come to work at all. He's been gone, as I said before. I just wish that I heard from him, a phone call, an e-mail, anything, just to let me know how he's doing. I tried visiting his place countless times, but no matter how many times I banged on the door, no matter how long I stood there, there was no answer.

"Hey Hiro," I heard K say from the room as I entered. Fujisaki, K, and Sakano were there.

"Looks like we're all here," I said softly, setting my guitar case down. Fujisaki nodded glumly, setting up his keyboard. A heavy silence followed. That's how it's been ever since Yuki died. No one felt like talking. There were no hyper outbursts or yelling of insults, nothing. I'd have definitely preferred anything if it meant any sort of conversation. What bothered me the most was that, through it all, Shuichi wasn't here.

"What do we work on?" Fujisaki sighed, pressing random keys to warm up.

"How about--," I started, but I stopped just as the door swung open.

"Hey you guys! Starting without me?" My head swiveled in the direction of the door, and froze.

What was Shuichi doing here?

Everyone else in the room looked just as shocked as I was. Shuichi didn't appear to notice, and proceeded to drape his arm over K, looking up at him with dewy eyes.

"Hey K, how've you been? Did you miss me?" He giggled, letting go of K, who by now looked positively alarmed. He twirled around in circles in the center of the room, and all I could do was stare at him in shock.

I said I had wanted to see Shuichi, but I never expected him to act like…this.

"Shu?"

"Yeah, Hiro?" Shuichi twirled over to me, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Are you…feeling okay?" I looked him over, trying to see if I smelled alcohol on his breath. Maybe he was drunk, or completely high. This is how Shuichi normally acts, but after Yuki had died, I thought maybe he had changed a little.

"I feel fine! Why's everyone looking all shocked to see me? Huh? Huh?" Shuichi grabbed a mic and turned it on, opening his mouth as if to sing. He blinked, seeing that no one else in the room was moving. "Uh…"

There was an awkward silence. I shifted my guitar into place, unsure of what to do. Fujisaki's face went slack, looking around the room as if confused.

"Shuichi…are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

K cleared his throat, looking the other way. He ran his hand through his golden locks. "Well, with what happened with Mr. Yuki…"

Shuichi paused, looking to the floor. I looked at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. I instantly felt sorry for him. For some reason, I was unable to move. I couldn't go over to him. My feet felt glued to the floor.

"Well, yeah, but…" Shuichi started, his voice cracking. His bangs covered his eyes, so we couldn't see the tears that started to form there. "What I was trying to say is…"

"Shindou-kun," Sakano said, piping up from the corner of the room. He clutched a cup of tea nervously in his hands, using a finger to push his glasses further up his nose. He looked anxious, as if Shuichi suddenly bursting into tears was the last thing he wanted to happen. "I know this may be a very hard time for --,"

Shuichi's head snapped up and stared right into Sakano's eyes. He drew back, pushing his glasses back again, his gaze shifting around the room awkwardly.

"Shuichi, it's all right," I said, as if trying to comfort him. Right now the look on his face reminded me of a lost child, of someone who just realized that they had lost something very dear to them. I sighed, brushing some strands of my hair back behind my ear. Everyone was silent. The words I said rung in the air, and everyone paused. Why? What was everyone waiting for?

Shuichi placed a hand onto his forehead, his shoulders drooping, as if he had lost his energy. "I…I'd better go," he said, his voice sounding low and tired, shaky almost. I couldn't do anything. I just watched as he silently left the studio, running out the door. The sound of the door as it shut reverberated through the room, leaving the rest of us frozen in place, as if unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

**Shuichi's P.O.V. **

_A few hours later_

Going to work today was stupid. Stupid. How stupid was I to do such a thing? It was ridiculous. Everyone must think I'm a fool now. But all I wanted to do was show them that I was all right, that maybe I didn't need Yuki to be 'normal' at work.

I lay on the couch, too drunk to do anything more. I let the empty beer can slip from my fingers, wincing at the sound it made as it hit the floor. The apartment looked like shit lately. If Yuki were here, this would never have happened. I'd give anything now to have him yell at me right now.

I whimpered, placing my hands over my ears. "Yuki…" I moaned. "Make the room stop spinning…" I curled up on the sofa, waiting to hear his voice, his touch, anything. I stay that way for a long time, just…waiting.

Then, reality hit.

Yuki wasn't here. How could he take away my pain? He was dead. He wasn't going to come back for anything, was he? He never will. Not even for me.

"_Just a few days ago, the beloved novelist Eiri Yuki committed suicide in his own home. Details are sparse, and there has been no comment from Shuichi Shindou, vocalist for the band Bad Luck, also believed to be his lover. Thousands of fans across the world are devastated ---_,"

I shut off the TV. How did it get on, anyways? I sighed. It was too late, anyways. The news channel had shown a picture of Yuki on the screen, my handsome angel. He was gone, forever. I'll never forget the sight of him as he lay on the floor of the bathroom, bleeding, his face looking serene and peaceful, as if he had finally gotten something he had been searching for.

"Why couldn't you tell me, Yuki?" I slurred to the empty house, tears filling my eyes. Why couldn't he tell me how much he was silently suffering? Did it really have to end with his suicide? Was that the only was he could escape?

I found the bottle. I'd never seen the thing before. It lay in the sink the day he died, discarded as if he had knocked it there carelessly. From what the label on the bottle said, it had been prescribed to Yuki more than three weeks ago. He was suffering from depression. Well, he _had _been, anyways. But why hadn't I noticed? For more than three weeks he had been suffering. Why did I not notice the pain he was facing every day of his life? Yuki was my lover. I loved him. Perhaps, if I had opened my fucking _eyes, _Yuki wouldn't be lying in his grave right now, buried forever beneath the earth. The thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything Yuki?" I yelled again, my own words sending shooting pains in my head. "Did you think I was too stupid? Too dense to know the truth?" I stood up, ignoring the dizziness I felt. There was a picture of Yuki right over there, on the dresser, smiling smugly. "Are you happy now? Did you finally get what you wanted?" I yelled to the picture, tears streaming down my face. I was drunk, extremely drunk, taking my anger and sadness out on a fucking picture frame. I paused, as if considering what I was doing. Maybe I was hoping for a response from the picture. I was so desperate to hear Yuki's voice again.

I collapsed onto the floor, suddenly crying like a child would, cradling my head in my hands. I was too drunk to care about anything anymore. Yuki was gone. I'm sure some of it was my fault.

"Yuki…" I whispered shakily, wiping my eyes furiously. I was mad at myself for being so weak. Fury rose up within, not directed at myself, per say, but at Yuki. I loved him so much, and this is what he does in return? He leaves me, without saying anything about his condition. I could have helped him. He knows I would have done anything for him. So why? _Why_?

"You never did love me, did you?" I cried, my voice muffled the hands that covered my face. "It was a lie. I was a toy to you. You didn't care about me." I wiped the corner of my eyes, standing up to look at the picture frame again. He was still smiling smugly, like he had a secret that he would never tell.

"_Fuck you, Eiri Yuki!_" I shouted at the picture, as if it were the real person. I stopped, breathing heavily, my face felt heated. All at once I realized what I had done, and I collapsed onto the floor again, as if a wave of exhaustion swept over me.

_One hour later_

"Go the hell away," I mumbled, blinking tiredly. The door wouldn't shut up. It just kept banging, making these awful noised that sent shooting pains into my head. I didn't want to do anything anymore. My head felt like it was going to explode, and the door isn't helping.

"Shuichi! Come on, open the door!"

Wait. The door was _talking_? Doors…can't talk. Can they?

"How…how do you know my name?" I mumbled, sprawled out onto the floor. I haven't moved an inch ever since I collapsed. I no longer had the energy to.

"Shuichi, are you drunk or something? It's me, Hiro. Now open the door."

Oh. So doors can't talk after all. It was only Hiro. I shut my eyes again. "Stop banging on the door," I complained. "My head feels like it's going to fucking split open."

The banging noises stopped. I heard the doorknob jiggle. There was a silence. I moaned, the world suddenly spinning out of control. Maybe drowning my sorrows wasn't such a great idea after all. I heard Hiro whistle as he neared me. Good old Hiro. Always there when I needed him. It was like...maybe he had a sixth sense. Like Spiderman. His Shuichi sense were tingling.

"You look like shit, Shu."

I moved my head to see him better. He was kneeling on the floor beside me, looking at me with soft eyes. I felt tears threaten to spill over my cheeks. "Hiro..."

He sighed, sitting on the floor cross-legged. "I'm here," he said gently.

I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the fact that it made everything spin completely out of control. I tried to focus my vision onto Hiro, but he became blurry, as if he were zooming in and out of my sight. For a moment, I thought I saw my blonde-haired angel. My breath caught, and I started sobbing.

"Hiro..." I cried, one hand covering my eyes as I cried. I felt so ashamed, so vulnerable. Hiro said nothing, only watched me sadly. "Hiro, I loved him," I whispered, my sobs catching in my throat. "I loved him so much."

Again, he was silent, but suddenly he wrapped me in his arms, holding me tight. I didn't fight it. I clung to him, sobbing like the baby I truly was. I cried for Yuki, for his death, his suffering...but for mine as well.

"Why did he have to do this, Hiro? Why?" I cried, burying my face into his shoulder.

Hiro sighed, tightening his grip on me. "I don't know, Shu," he breathed. "I don't know."

"I-I..." I faltered, inhaling deeply. "I don't want to remember anymore, Hiro. I just want to forget. He causes me so much pain, and I can't handle it any longer." I sighed, exhaling all of the pain I had been holding inside. I reached out a hand and gently caressed Hiro's cheek. My tears were gone now. I was all cried out. All that was left now was dry, heaving sobs. I was a wreck. I was drunk. I was sad.

"Let me forget." I brought my face to his and kissed his cheek. "Make me forget, Hiro. Please."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

All I can say is, sorry for the super-duper long time it took to put this chapter up.  
Thank you to all the reviewers! You've made me all very happy. : )  
This story is something I do in my spare spare spare time, so it's not going to be  
updated often. So don't go all weird on me and send me scary e-mails because  
I haven't updated this story in forever (it's happened before...). So yes!

**R&R**, and I'll see you next time!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Tohma's P.O.V.**

"But why, Tohma?"

I tried to control myself, fighting my urges to push away the pink rabbit plush that Ryuichi was stuffing into my face, wiggling it around as if trying to make it seem like it was talking.

"Not now, Ryu…" I said, exasperated. I was on my last nerve with him, try as I might not to. Ryuichi pulled Kumagoro away and clung to him, pouting. Apparently he didn't like the way I spoke to him.

"But I want to know _why_!" he whined. "Shu-chan didn't do anything, so why do this to him, huh?"

My eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. I masked it quickly with a smile, something I've been doing to hide my real emotions for a while now.

These past few days have been trying ones. Even Mika has been telling me how tired and overworked I looked now. I shouldn't be like this, they're telling me. Get more sleep. Go out and get a drink at the local bar. Forget everything.

But could I really forget?

I probably was one of the last ones to find out. I had just happened to leave the television on one night and I saw with my own eyes. Eiri, dead. Suicide. That's what they said. Suicide. No one would tell me. I had to find out on my own, by accident. No one wanted to be the one to tell me my brother-in-law was now dead.

No one was taking it well. More than once I've caught Mika locked in our bedroom, crying. The sound of it makes my heart crumble, but I know there's nothing I can do. Nothing can replace a lost brother.

Suicide does not just happen out of the blue. A level-headed person would never wake up one day and decide to end it all. Not Eiri. Unless…

Unless there have been problems. Little things, hidden things. Things no one else could see, demons that lurked only to the victim's own eyes. I knew the source of Eiri's suffering. And that source had a name.

Shuichi Shindou.

And I was ready to do whatever it took to bring him down.

I gently folded my hands onto the desk, giving Ryuichi another smile. "Don't worry about anything, Ryu. I've got everything in control. I am sure Shindou is the reason for everything."

"But…but…" Ryuichi watched me with teary eyes, holding onto his Kumagoro for dear life. He looked heart-broken. But really, why should he worry about this? After all, it's not him I'm talking about.

"Bad Luck is finished, for good."

* * *

**Shuichi's P.O.V.**

"_I have something to tell you."_

_I blinked at Yuki as he pulled apart from me, sending me rolling over onto my back. He brought himself on top of me, holding me with his gaze. _

"_Yu--," I started to moan, but he quietly silenced me. He lowered himself onto me again and trailed kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer to me. _

"_Shuichi." _

_That must have been one of the only times I've heard him say my name aloud. I stopped, looking at him. He lay atop me, eyes closed like a sleeping doll. He smiled a little. _

"_I love you."_

My eyes slowly opened, greeted by a staggering pain in my head. Damn it. I went overboard last night, didn't I? Worst. Hangover. Ever.

I tried to get up, but found I couldn't. I looked beside me and saw Hiro, completely naked, one arm draped over my chest. My _bare _chest. I sighed, trying to remember the past night's events. What…why was Hiro here?

Oh.

I blushed immediately when I remembered, a night full of passionate you-know-what. I had asked Hiro to do it, and he agreed. I groaned aloud, tossing the covers over my head, wishing I could disappear. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it…How could I be so completely stupid?

"Shu."

I stopped. I think I forgot to breathe at that moment. Hiro quietly sat up in bed. I knew was looking at me. I wouldn't remove the covers. I couldn't. I felt awful for what I had done to him. He's going to get the wrong idea or something…

"Shu," he repeated, waiting for a response. I wouldn't answer. I was going to pretend I was asleep. Yes, that's right, I'm asleep. Asleeep…asleeeepppp…. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard him sigh.

"I know you're freaking out," he said softly, "but you don't have to. I know that you don't feel anything for me in that way. And no matter how hard you say you want to try, I know you'll never forget Mr. Yuki. You don't need to forget him. He may be dead, but that doesn't mean that you have to stop loving him." He sighed, and I could only guess he was running his hand through his long hair. "This doesn't change anything. It may not have meant something to you, but it did for me." I felt him leave the bed, pick up some clothes off the floor and change quickly. Within a moment I heard the door open. I felt my eyes brim over with tears. Hiro…

"We all miss you at work, Shu. It would be good for you to come back and work with us again. Staying cooped up in this house won't do you any good."

The door shut, and he was gone.

* * *

**K's P.O.V.**

Goddamn kids. I hate them.

Except, of course, for Michael. That's something else entirely.

I pushed my sunglasses further up the bridge of my nose, watching over the playground like a guard. I could see Michael over on the swings with a few other children. My eardrums felt like they were going to burst. Damn kids. Don't they know how to be quiet?

"Daddy! Watch me!" I heard Micheal scream, and I looked over to where he was. He was swinging on the swing, squealing with laughter. I smiled. I turned my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar head. Hiro. He looked completely out of it.

"Hey!" I called out to him. He lifted his head and looked over at me, confused. I beckoned for him to come over.

"Hi, K-san," Hiro mumbled, running his hands through his hair, a bit nervously if I wasn't mistaken. He looked around at the playground and winced at the screaming kids.

"What's wrong, huh?" Hiro blinked stupidly at me. I sighed, slipping my sunglasses off to meet his eyes. "Don't fuck with me. I know something's up. What is it?"

"It's nothing," he said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard Michael cry again, eager to get my attention.

"Give me a minute, all right?" I said to Hiro. He nodded slowly, and I walked over to Michael, who grinned at me.

"Daddy, look, I found a worm!" He said proudly, pointing to the ground where a fat worm was squirming around, trying to escape from the twig he held in his hands. I smiled at him, picking him up in my arms.

"Michael, daddy has to talk to one of the people he works with. Play with your friends for a bit, okay? I'll be right over there on the bench if you need me." I set Michael down on the ground again. I stood up, putting my sunglasses back on. "And please, no worm-torturing today, all right?"

"All right," Michael replied glumly. He looked over at some kids, who were waving to him. He clapped excitedly and ran off to join them.

"What's with kids and bugs, anyways?" I said once I was back with Hiro again. He shrugged, and I sighed. "Okay, tell me. Name your problem."

"Shuichi."

I stopped. I must have done something, for Hiro then looked up at me and looked away, shaking his head. "Never mind, I'll just…"

"Wait." I stated, grabbing his shoulder. I drew away quickly. Was it just my imagination, or was there…a spark? I shook my hand a little, ignoring it. "Don't go. Just tell me what's going on. What's this about Shuichi?"

"Well…last night--,"

"Oh ho ho ho!" I cried, slapping him on the back. "Don't tell me you and him got…you know…" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and he flushed. "…_intimate_?"

"Something like that."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that to be true," I said, furrowing my brows. He was watching me with a strange expression on his face, and I lifted my hands in the air, waving them around. "All right, all right, I'm shutting up."

"Thank you," Hiro said, and told his story.

When he finished, all I could do was just stare at him. "So…you're saying Shuichi got hammered last night, and you were there, so he asked you to do it…and you agreed?"

"That's basically it," he answered, shrugging.

I lifted a finger in the air. "And now you're worried that Shuichi is going to act all weird around you now, especially since _you_ have feelings for _him_, and _he's_ still in love with Yuki."

"Um…I guess so…" Hiro said, stifling a yawn. For some reason, it saddened me that Hiro was being worried over another man like this.

"Look." I said, and he looked at me. "What you need is something to get your mind off of things. Go to a bar orsomething. Hang out with Ayaka. Or me."

He blinked. "You?"

"Yes, me. Got a problem with that?" I raised one eyebrow, and he shook his head.

"No, not really," he said, and smiled.

* * *


End file.
